Greta Sienna
Greta Sienna was a vampire on The Originals and the main antagonist of the fifth season; she was introduced in the first episode. Early History Not much of Greta's early history is known, though she eventually met and fell in love with August Müller. However, his ideology caught the attention of Niklaus Mikaelson. For killing werewolves, Klaus killed him and Greta found his lifeless body. Per Klaus' request, to pick up a gold coin, she was spared along with her and her two children, Antoinette and Roman. Not long after August's death, Roman managed to anger some people and became trapped in a cave for over 50 years, desiccated, before she found him. Greta would eventually make her way to New Orleans, while teaching August's ideology to other vampires. In her vendetta against Klaus and philosophy of purity among species, she enrolled Roman in Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted to get close to Hope Mikaelson to enact a plan to eliminate hybrids. Throughout The Originals Series Season Five In Where You Left Your Heart, she is seen at Rousseau's coming between a vampire and werewolf, who were beginning to fight. Later, she is seen at the Mikaelson Compound asking for Henry Benoit, who had killed Poppy, a vampire of the community. Despite some hostilities, she listens to what Hayley has to say and leaves with the other vampires. In One Wrong Turn On Bourbon, she is at Rousseau's with other vampires and listens to Marcel's speech about Poppy. She later goes with him and a few other vampires to the Bayou to find Henry. Later, she is again at Rousseau's with the werewolves, witches and vampires as a toast is given for the peace being kept so far. In Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea, she joins the vampires in trying to find Hayley with much reluctance. She and Josh walk in the bayou and she tells him her feelings about Marcel coming back to New Orleans, then proceeds to walk in a different direction to cover more ground. She then shows up at the loft talking to Marcel and shows defiance towards trying to find Hayley as she isn't "one of them". She then shows anger towards Lisina and begins to vamp out, while Lisina is ready to counter, but both are grabbed by the throat by Marcel. After Klaus figures that a vampire is responsible for Hayley's disappearance, Marcel holds a meeting at St. Anne's Church. He tells them to give him their daylight rings and Greta puts her ring in a box alongside the other vampires. In Don't It Just Break Your Heart, she comes picks up the coin Klaus had thrown and is then chained up in the dungeon, being drained of vervain. Klaus talks to her and she relays a story about August, a man they both have in common. When he tries to compel her, she shows that she still has some vervain in her system. Josh talks to her, telling her to come forward so she wouldn't have to suffer more ill events coming ahead. Later, Josh comes back again and shows sympathy towards her, ready to loosen her chains, but she pulls them out herself, bites him and begins hitting him repeatedly. In What, Will, I, Have, Left, Greta arrives at Antoinette and Elijah's doorstep in Manosque, France, feeding them lies about Roman being captured by Klaus for simply getting involved with his daughter. Elijah agrees to resolve, unknowingly being Greta's pawn. Greta arrives after Hayley's werewolf side is bound and the two mothers get into a fight after Greta knocks out Hope. Having Hayley pinned to the wall, Greta starts the process of Heart Extraction, but Hayley in a rush of adrenaline, wrenches free and leaps for Greta, tearing off her finger which holds the daylight ring. They burst through the doors and fall together in the sunlight and both instantly burst into flames as Roman witnesses his mother's death. Personality She was described as a "calculating and charismatic vampire" who cut her fangs in Europe in the 1920s and '30s. Now living in New Orleans, Greta had "adapted nicely to her modern community," though she remained a woman of "deep principles" and harbors an "almost zealous devotion to her family." She had shown to have ill feelings towards werewolves and hybrids alike, as they are different than her kind. Fully believing in her deceased husband, August Müller, she wanted werewolves and hybrids extinct and vampires to rise to their "rightful place" as the apex predators. She had an army of vampires sharing her prejudice view on werewolves and hybrids, and was very manipulative and was able to convince an amnesiac Elijah to help keep Roman safe, lying about the circumstances by making Klaus seem like he was the villain. Physical Appearance Greta had a slim build and of medium stature. She was seen wearing floral or bohemian like clothing. She also has medium length light brown hair and brown eyes. Powers and Abilities Greta possessed all the standard powers and abilities of a non-original vampire. Weaknesses Greta had the typical weaknesses of a non-original vampire. Appearances The Originals Season Five *''Where You Left Your Heart'' *''One Wrong Turn On Bourbon'' *''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' *''Don't It Just Break Your Heart'' *''What, Will, I, Have, Left'' (Death) *''God's Gonna Trouble the Water'' (Mentioned) *''The Kindness of Strangers'' (Archive Footage) *''There in the Disappearing Light'' (Mentioned) Legacies Season One *''Let's Just Finish the Dance'' (Indirectly Mentioned) Name *'Greta' is derived from the name Margaret, which comes from the Greek word "margarites" or "pearl".https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gretahttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Margaret *'Sienna' derives from the Italian city, Siena, and may also refer to the orange-red color of burnt orange.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sienna_(given_name) Trivia *Her portrayer, Nadine Lewington is married to Michael Malarkey, who played Enzo on . *Since the collapse of the Other Side, it is unknown if she found peace or went to a dimension similar to Hell. Gallery TO501-077-Vampires-Greta.png TO501-088~Lisina~Hayley-Josh-Greta-Vampires.png TO501-092-Josh-Greta-Vampires.png TO502-034-Josh-Greta.png TO502-038-Greta~Josh.png TO502-040-Greta~Marcel.png TO502-042-Greta-Vampires.png TO502-138-Greta~Marcel.png TO504-006-Greta~Josh.png TO504-047-Josh-Greta.png TO504-049-Josh-Greta.png TO504-050-Greta.png TO504-079-Lisina-Greta-Marcel.png TO504-080-Lisina-Greta.png TO504-108-Greta-Josh-Vampires.png TO504-124-Vampire-Greta.png TO505-004-Greta.png TO505-005-Greta~Klaus.png TO505-014-Greta.png TO505-025-Greta.png TO505-042-Greta.png TO505-051-Greta.png TO505-053-Greta.png TO505-095-Greta~Josh.png TO505-108-Greta.png TO505-115~August-Greta-Antoinette.png TO505-117~Klaus-Greta-Roman-Antoinette.png TO506-010-Greta.png TO506-012-Elijah-Antoinette-Greta.png TO506-013~Elijah-Greta.png TO506-079-Roman-Greta-Photo.png TO506-105-Greta.png TO506-106-Greta~Hayley.png TO506-113-Roman-Greta-Hayley.png TO506-115-Greta.png TO506-117-Greta-Roman.png TO506-124~Hayley-Greta.png References See also Category:Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:The Originals Season Five Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Vampires Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased